Rebuilding a Bridge
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: After seven, long years, the war was over. Two hearts from opposing sides hope to rebuild their relationship, the question is, will they want to? Garfield Logan/Raven Roth
1. The End of the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is probably going to be three chapters long. Hope everyone enjoys!**

As the sun set, Garfield Logan looked over the field at the enemy camps. He wondered what the couriers had to say. Less than an hour ago, couriers from all five countries had come charging down the Kilrain Road, bearing messages to their respective armies. Generals had withdrawn their troops from the battlefield and had called counsel with the highest officers. Finally, word came. Troops came rushing out of their cams, without weapons, without bloodlust, without hate. The war was over.

After seven long years of fighting, after seeing many of their friends die, the soldiers were overwhelmed. A peace treaty had been signed not two days ago, officially ending the war. The nation of Azarath, the Gotham Empire, the Tamaranian Federation, the Emerald Confederacy, and the Stone Clans were at peace. Men and women hugged each other, patted each other on the back, and laughed heartily. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

So he searched the crowds for faces, one in particular. The face of the only woman he'd ever loved. She was the niece of the ruler of Azarath, and had broken up with him when the war began. He had hoped, prayed, that she wouldn't get killed, that she had second thoughts and didn't fight. Though their allegiances differed, him to the Emerald Confederacy, her to Azarath, he wanted to see her one last time. "Garfield!" his former best friend yelled, and then tackled him.

"Victor, what in Napoleon's name are you doing?" Garfield asked as he struggled to get free.

"We've been at war for seven years; you really think I'd miss a chance to do this once the war was over?" Victor replied, sucking on his pinkie then delivering a wet willie. "Got ya!"

Although he was overwhelmed by seeing Victor alive, he only had one thing to say, "Dude, have you seen… her?"

After pulling Garfield up, Victor Stone gave his friend a sorrowful look. "Garfield… I, I heard that she died. Got killed during the charge at Armistead Ridge last year. I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulders.

Upon hearing this, Garfield broke down and cried. Raven was dead; for all he knew, he could have been the one who killed her. After all, it was his brigade that was stationed at Armistead Ridge during the Battle of Charlesburg. _God, why couldn't it have been my life! Why did you take her away? Why? _

The urge to celebrate the peace gone, Garfield headed towards the barracks. Victory watched him go, knowing that he wanted to be alone. Soon, Victor took to celebrating, with thoughts of Garfield in the back of his mind.

Dancing, singing, feasting, it went on all night. Garfield couldn't stand it. The war was over, Raven was dead. That was all there was to it. He'd go home, spend the rest of his days alone, with her ever present in his thoughts. The tent flap opened and someone stepped inside. Garfield nearly turned and told them to leave him be until he heard a voice that made his heart stop cold.

"Garfield?"


	2. Broken Hearts and Renewed Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Yet. Once I do, Season Six is a go! A big thank you to everybody who read, who reviewed, who favorite and alerted! You make my day! **

His heart thumped in his chest, his breath caught in his throat, his hands shook, and he slowly turned over. Jade eyes met amethyst eyes, and time stopped. In that moment, that wrinkle in time, nothing else mattered. Raven was here, was alive, was standing before him. Words escaped either of them; after seven long, devastating years apart, they were facing each other.

When Garfield finally found his voice, he could only whisper, "You're alive?" to which she responded. He wanted to jump out of his cot and hug her, kiss her, hold her in his arms. He refrained from doing so, however.

"Yes, I'm alive. Do I look like a ghost?" Raven asked harshly. The icy tone of her voice made him cringe. She sighed, her features relaxing, and her voice was considerably warmer. "Listen, Garfield, I'm returning to Jump City to continue my studies. I will not, however, pursue another relationship with you. I just want to make that clear."

Seven years and this was what she had to say. No "I'm glad to see you're alive", or "How have you been?" Hurt and offended, Garfield found his voice and replied, "Why, Raven, have you found somebody else? Was dating me so bad?"

"No, Garfield, I want to be completely focused on my studies. Find a boyfriend who'll love me no matter what, who won't ask me to abandon my family for him. Besides, you were the one who ended our relationship when I refused to stay."

"Well, thanks for telling me. As I recall, it was _you_ who said we're over, throwing a hair dryer at me and slapping me across the face. I'll call Terra up and let her know I'm available. She's been trying to get me to date her for years." Garfield growled angrily. "Raven, I heard you died at Armistead Ridge. I'm sorry to see the rumors weren't true." He regretted the words when he saw Raven's eyes go wide and her mouth opened. Tears were forming. "Raven… just go. Please. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I've loved you all through these terrible years, but I see that my feelings aren't returned." With an air of finality, he added, "Good bye Raven."

He watched as she left; left him, left his life, and disappeared. Shaking his head, he finally let loose the tears he'd been holding. Garfield fell to his knees, his entire body shaking with rage. Rage at himself, at the lies he told Raven, at Fate for driving them apart.

Outside, Kori Anders, Princess of Tamaran and Richard Grayson, heir to the Grayson Empire, danced. They had been friends before the war broke out; their parents had arranged a marriage between them that was voided when the war broke out. They hoped to renew the flames of their love. Kori rested her head in between Richard's neck and left shoulder, content to be with her beloved once more. "Well, the marriage is back on I presume?" Kori asked. Richard replied by lifting her head off his shoulder and kissing her.

Victor Stone talked with his wife a four year old daughter most of the night. "I'll be home soon princess," he assured his little girl. She beamed at him and kissed the screen.

"Night night daddy," Annabelle said as Karen carried her off to bed. The communicator shut off and he smiled. Annabelle had been a week old when he had been given leave to see her and his wife. Now, she was four years old, and about to start school. When sleep finally claimed him, he dreamt that he was holding his littler girl in his arms.

Raven was sitting on the outskirts of the camps, crying. She hadn't expected Garfield to react like that; he hated her. Worse of all, he was going to date her arch enemy, the woman who had dueled her for his affections, Terra. She hadn't meant to sound like she didn't love him; it had come out that way. Raven had thought of pursuing a relationship with him after school, but those dreams went flying with the wind. She should have tried a different approach, anything would have been better than this. Alone, heartbroken, Raven stared up at the stars and moon, wishing she could have another chance.

**Well, I'll wrap everything up in the next and final chapter. I might have it up tomorrow or on Thursday, depending on how busy I am. See ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
